Data traffic in the mobile network is significantly growing, while the end user is expecting services and applications at an affordable price.
Utilization of a content data network is considered to decrease the deployment of mobile network resources and thus reduce transport and peering costs associated with a data traffic and to increase a user experience associated with requested services and applications. Such a content data network comprises a control node and at least one content data source. Data are available from the content data sources, and are, for example, replicated in several content data sources. Such data may be associated with a service usable by a terminal associated with an end user. A content data source is selected by the control node of the content data network upon a request of the terminal for data, in order to provide the requested data to the terminal. Usually, the selected content data source may represent the physically closest entity of the content data sources of the content data network for the terminal. Thus, a data delivery performance in terms of latency times and packet loss may be increased for the end user associated with the terminal.
The content data network is logically located outside of the mobile network, and is linked to respective network gateways of the mobile network via an interface of the mobile network towards the content data network, for example, a SGi interface of a Gi interface.
However, using such a content data network for providing data to a terminal may still require a high load on mobile network resources, and may be accompanied by a poor user experience associated with the data delivery to the end user.